A tape recorder, e.g., a digital audio tape recorder or a video recorder, has a cassette loading mechanism. In such a tape cassette recorder, when a cassette is inserted into the cassette holder and received therein, the cassette holder is automatically operated so that the loading/unloading operation of the cassette is executed. At this time, when a cassette receiving state of the cassette holder is loose, a slipping away of the cassette according to the backlash at a point in time of a loading start occurs, and, on the contrary, when the cassette's receiving state is tight, the inserting and the drawing out of the cassette is not performed smoothly. Accordingly, the cassette holder requires a pressure applying member for pressing and supporting the cassette with a predetermined pressure.
Conventional problems will be described hereinafter with reference to the cassette holder which is used in a digital audio tape recorder.
Heretofore, as shown in FIG. 1, an article has been used in which a pair of leaf springs 12a, 12b are arranged in a state aligned to a front and rearward direction and each of the leaf springs 12a, 12b are respectively fixed at one end by screws 13a, 13b, and rollers 14a, 14b are respectively attached to the other end of each of the leaf springs 12a, 12b. That is, a top surface of the cassette 15 is contacted with the rollers 14a,14b and thereby pressed with a resilient force of the leaf springs 12a, 12b, so that the problem of backlash, as already known, is eliminated.
However, since each position of the two rollers 14a, 14b the two rollers 14a, 14b being the points of actuation of the leaf springs 12a, 12b are aligned on one lateral axis line y in a direction of right and left as seen in FIG. 1, the contact or the release of the two rollers 14a, 14b are simultaneously carried out upon the insertion and ejection of the cassette 15.
Accordingly, there has been a problem that the inserting and the drawing out of the cassette 15 are not smoothly executed and a noise is made at a moment when its contact or release is made, and a rolling of the cassette occurs around the lateral axis line in a mounting state of the cassette so that a vibration of the tape occurs.